Bakit Babae ang ang Naghuhugas ng P!
by Withering Princess
Summary: Kabaliwan ko! Basahin nyo na lang kasi mahirap gawan ng summary! WHAHAAH!


Bakit Babae ang naghuhugas ng P?!  
  
Author's notes: Heto na naman ako. Isang walang kakwenta-kwentang fic. Pasensya na kayo at wala talaga akong maisip. Napilit yata ang dila ko sa English. Walang mag-iisip ng bastos tungkol sa title ko!  
  
Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Shaman King.  
  
~*~  
  
Characters:  
  
Yoh - asawa ng bungangera na si Anna.  
  
Anna - ang bungangerang misis.  
  
Hao - si ginoong albularyo mula sa kabundukan ng Tralala.  
  
Ren - mayamang ginoo.  
  
Horo-horo - kapitbahay nina Yoh at Anna.  
  
Tamao - isa pang kapitbahay.  
  
Manta - isang extra.  
  
~*~  
  
Sa isang maliit na barangay na hindi ko alam kung saan, mayroong naninirahan na mag-asawa. Yun nga sina Yoh at Anna. Si Yoh ay isang tamad na asawa (alam nating lahat iyon) at si Anna ay bungangera (alam din natin yon). Isang araw.  
  
Anna: Yoh! Magsibak ka ng kahoy!  
  
Yoh: .  
  
Anna: (lapit sa asawa sabay sigaw) YOH! HINDI BA SABI KO SA IYO MAGSIBAK KA NG KAHOY!?  
  
Yoh: (nagulat at nahulog mula sa upuan) Ha? Ah oo nga sabi ko nga ehehehe. (sabay alis)  
  
* sa labas ng bahay habang nagsisibak ng kahoy si Yoh.* Horo-horo: Aba! Kumpareng Yoh! Kamusta ka na?  
  
Yoh: Eto ganun pa rin.  
  
Horo-horo: Ba! Hindi ako makapaniwalang hanggang ngayon ay under ka pa rin dyan kay Anna! Akala ko kapag kasal na kaya eh babait na 'yon. (napakamot sa ulo)  
  
Yoh: eheheh. ganon lang talaga yon.  
  
Horo-Horo: Alam ko na bakit hindi mo kaya subukang sabihin sa kanya na sawa ka na sa pang-uunder nya sa iyo?  
  
Yoh: Huh? Hmm. O sige pag-iisipan ko.  
  
Horo-horo: yan ang lalaki! (sabay alis)  
  
* Pagkatapos ni Yoh na magsibak ng kahoy ay pumasok na siya sa bahay. Doon nya naabutan si Anna na nanonood ng Dolphin Bay.*  
  
Yoh: Anna! Tapos na akong magsibak!  
  
Anna: buti naman. Magluto ka naman ngayon.  
  
Yoh: Pero. (biglang tumitig si Anna)  
  
Anna: Pero ano?  
  
Yoh: ah? Wala wala. Hehehe. Sige. (sabay alis)  
  
* Nagluto na nga si Yoh at pagkatapos nilang kumain ni Anna.*  
  
Anna: O, linisan mo na yang mga plato.  
  
Yoh: Ha eh ikaw na lang.  
  
Anna: (gulat) Aba! At sumasagot ka na ngayon! Ako ang asawa mo kaya dapat mo akong pagsilbihan! Hindi pwede ang tatamad-tamad sa pamamahay na ito! Naiintindihan mo?  
  
Yoh: (takot pero sige pa rin) Eh masyado mo naman akong inaabuso!  
  
Anna: (Shocked) Inaabuso? Hoy para sabihin ko sa iyo, hindi kita nire-rape! Kapal ng apog mo!  
  
Yoh: (Natawa) Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin. Dapat gumagawa ka rin sa bahay.  
  
Anna: Ayoko nga. Yoh: Ah alam ko na. Pustahan na lang tayo. Kung sinong unang magsasalita o gumalaw ang siyang maghuhugas nga mga pinggan simula ngayon.  
  
Anna: Sige.  
  
* At nagsimula ang pustahan. Si Yoh ay nanatili sa kanyang upuan at nakatitig lamang kay Anna. Si Anna naman ay nakaupo rin medyo malapit kaya Yoh. Maya-maya.*  
  
Ren: Heto na naman ako. Hoy utang nyo bayaran nyo na!!!  
  
Anna at Yoh: .  
  
Ren: Hello!? May kausap ba ako dito?  
  
Anna at Yoh:.  
  
Ren: Huh? Magsalita naman kayo. Tinatakot nyo naman ako eh.  
  
Anna at Yoh: .  
  
Ren: Yikes! Tatawag na ako ng albularyo! Baka sinapian na itong mga ito! (sabay takbo)  
  
* Tumawag nga si Ren ng albularyo na nagmula pa sa mahiwang kabundukan ng Tralala. Ito ang pinakamahusay na albularyo. Si Hao.*  
  
Hao: (Tinitingnan ang mag-asawang hindi gumagalaw) Ngayon laman ako nakakakita ng ganito!  
  
Tamao: (habang nakiki-usyoso) Naku kawawa naman sila!  
  
Horo-horo: (nakiki-usyoso rin) Oo nga.  
  
Hao: hmmm. Sa tingin ko kailangan nilang sumailalim sa isang banal na seremonya. (daan si Manta) Hoy bata, pwede mo bang kunin ang mga ito para sa akin? (Sabay abot sa isang listahan kay Manta).  
  
Manta: Ha, o sige po. (sabay alis)  
  
Hao: Ang kailangan lang nating gawin ay maghintay para sa pagbabalik ng batang iyon.  
  
* Makalipas ang ilang saglit, bumalik si Manta bitbit ang isang malaking supot.*  
  
Manta: Tatang, eto na po yung pinapakakuha ninyo.  
  
Hao: (nagalit) Hoy! Wag na wag mo akong tatawaging tatang! For your information, 18 pa lang ako. Pero kung pagbabasehan mo yung past life ko, pwede mo na akong tawaging tatang.  
  
Manata: Eh di ganun din po iyon! Sige po! Babay! (takbo)  
  
Hao: Diyaskeng baya yun ah. Bueno, magagawa ko na ang seremonya. Ah! Eto na ang mga kailangan ko: Dragon Katol! Siguradong lamok ay tepok! (May American accent) (sinindihan ang katol) At eto rin ang tawas! Uy ang dami pa! Teka nga, makadekwat nga ng kaunti para may magamit ako.  
  
Horo-horo: Haha! Tawas lang pala ginagamit mo eh!  
  
Hao: (napahiya) Eh bakit ikaw, anong gamit mo?  
  
Horo-horo: Ako Secret Platinum! Spring Breeze yung scent!  
  
Hao: (natawa) E pambabae yun diba?  
  
Tamao: Oo nga kasi akin talaga yun! Gumagamit siya pag hindi ako nakatingin kaya pala ang bilis maubos!  
  
Hao: Teka nga. Sisimulan ko na nga itong seremonya! Tama na ang diskusyong tungkol sa deodorant!  
  
* Nagsagawa ng seremonya si Hao. Ang dami dami na niyang nasindihang katol kaya ang baho.*  
  
Anna: (sa isip) yuck! Ang baho baho naman ever!  
  
Yoh: (sa isip rin) ang bantot! Amoy putok! Ayokong masinghot dahil mas malala pa ito sa utot ng taong may kinaing bulok! (galing kong mag-rhyming no! joke joke joke)  
  
* Wala pa ring nangyari dahil hindi naman sinapian sina Yoh at Anna. Wala nang maisip si Hao kaya ito na lang ang huli niyang maisip.*  
  
Hao: Eto na lang ang alam kong solusyon. Ang paggamit sa mahiwagang baston na mula sa mahiwagang bundok. Ang bundok ng Smokey Mountain!  
  
Tamao at Horo-horo: Yuck!  
  
Hao: He! Manahimik kayo! Eto na! Idinadalangin ko sa mga banal na espiritu ng Smokey mountain na iligtas ninyo itong mag-asawang ito mula sa mga masasamang kaluluwa! Yaaah! (hahampasin ng baston si Anna kaso biglang tumayo at nagsalita si Anna)  
  
Anna: (inis) Hoy ginoong albularyo, wag mo nga akong mahampas-hampas! Baka sampalin kita dyan! Wala akong balak magkaroon ng pasa noh! Paano na ang aking flawless skin kung magkakapasa ako?  
  
Horo-horo at Tamao: Yehey! Ang galing-galing ni ginoong albularyo! Napagaling niya si Anna!  
  
Yoh: Yehey rin kasi si Anna ang unang nagsalita! Siya ang maghuhugas ng plato simula ngayon!!! Yehey! (nagpagulong-gulong sa lupa)  
  
Anna: Kainis kasi kayo! Napaka pakialamero talaga ninyo!  
  
Horo-horo, Hao at Tamao: Huh?  
  
Anna: Nagpupustahan lang kami ni Yoh na kung sinong unang magsalita o gumalaw ang maghuhugas lagi ng plato! Bwisit talaga kayo!  
  
Horo-horo: Pasesya na po madam Anna.  
  
Anna: Hmmph!  
  
Narrator: At iyan ang dahilan kung bakit babae ang naghuhugas ng P! Pinggan!  
  
Tapos na po  
  
~*~  
  
O diba sabi ko sa inyo walang kwenta ito! Wala lang kasi akong magawa kaya naisipan ko na lang ito. Hindi ko naman talaga naimbento yang kwentong iyan dahil ikinuwento lang iyan sa aking ng nanay ko noong maliit pa ako! I- review nyo na rin para masaya dahil kung hindi magpo-pole dance si Marco sa harapan ninyo. (O diba? Galit na galit ako kay Marco. Bakit nga ba? Kasi pangit siya at kapangalan niya ang classmate ko na ubod ng yabang!) That's all! Salamat nga pala doon sa lahat ng nag-review doon sa Amnesia fic ko at sa mag-rereview ng fic na ito. Welcome ang mga Flames. Pero wala sana.  
  
Hoy e-mail nyo naman ako wala akong ka-friend-friend dito! Eto ad ko: Joal_Itako15@yahoo.com . Favorite ko kasi si Anna kasi may pagkakapareho kami! So don't mess with me! 


End file.
